Kelahiran Ginny
by aniranzracz
Summary: Ginevra Molly Weasley sudah lahir! Gimana sih sikap keluarga Ginevra setelah Ginevra lahir? -Sebuah fic yang dipublish ulang dan diedit setelah sebelumnya dihapus dari FFn. Mind to RnR?


**Kelahiran Ginny**

**Disclaimer** : Tokoh-tokoh punya J.K.R, OC punya saya, plot cerita punya saya.

**Genre : **Family/Drama maybe? Kasih tahu saya kalau salah ya.

**Rating **: Maybe K.

**Summary** : Ginevra Molly Weasley sudah lahir! Gimana sih sikap keluarga Ginevra setelah Ginevra lahir?

-xoxox-

Seorang penyembuh St. Mungo baru saja keluar dari salah satu ruangan persalinan. Ruang persalinan itu sedang ditempati oleh istri dari Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley. Dan, proses persalinan sedang berlangsung sekarang.

"Valerie! Bagaimana keadaan Molly dan anakku?" tanya Arthur panik sambil berlari mengejar penyembuh yang ternyata bernama Valerie. Fred, George, Percy dan Charlie Weasley ikut berlarian di belakang Arthur. Valerie menghentikan langkahnya.

Valerie yang ditanya kali ini hanya diam, tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Arthur yang menunggu jawaban mulai cemas. "Jangan bilang anakku dan istriku terkena musibah."

"Selamat, Arthur. Istrimu selamat. Tapi anakmu..." kata Valerie, memotong ucapannya. Arthur dan yang lainnya mulai khawatir kembali.

"Apa yang teljadi pada adik kami?" tanya Fred dan George bersamaan. Percy dan Charlie sudah tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi, takut dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh salah satu penyembuh terbaik di St. Mungo itu.

Valerie pun tersenyum lebar, lalu menjabat tangan Arthur. "Jangan takut, anakmu juga selamat. Dan, ngomong-ngomong, anakmu cantik sekali. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tak boleh masuk dulu, Molly sangat kelelahan. Aku pergi dulu ya."

Valerie pun pergi meninggalkan Arthur dan anak-anak lelakinya.

"Adik perempuan pertamaku!" seru Charlie senang.

"Dia juga adik pelempuan peltamaku!" ujar Fred.

"Yeah, adik kita semua," kata Charlie menghindari pertengkaran.

"Well, _kids_, kalian mau makan dulu? Kalian menunggu sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Kalian bisa makan di... err, rumah Bibi Muriel," ujar Arthur. Ia senang sekali dan tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan anak perempuan, ia kira ia akan mendapatkan anak laki-laki lagi.

"Kami tidak mau!" seru George keras. "Bibi Muliel hanya suka sama Pelcy, Chalie, dan Bill! Kami selalu dimalahi," ujar Fred, melanjutkan ucapan George.

"Oke. Jadi kalian mau makan dimana?" tanya Arthur sabar kepada Kembar Weasley.

"Kami tidak mau makan. Kami mau menunggu Mum dan adik kami," kata Fred. George mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Fred.

"Kalau kalian?" tanya Arthur kepada Charlie dan Percy.

"Kami juga mau menunggu Mum, Dad." Kata Percy. Arthur hanya mengangguk dan memutuskan membawa anak-anaknya ke lantai lima St. Mungo.

Mereka pun menunggu...

-xoxox-

Sekitar dua jam kemudian...

"Arthur, kau sudah bisa menjenguk anak dan istrimu sekarang. Di bangsal 32, lantai 6. Kalau kau bingung, bisa bertanya dengan petugas-petugas di sana," ujar Valerie yang baru saja datang kepada Arthur. Anak-anak Arthur yang ikut menunggu sedari tadi sudah berlarian ke kamar yang diberitahukan oleh Valerie.

"Well, terima kasih banyak, Valerie. Sampaikan juga terima kasihku kepada penyembuh-penyembuh yang membantu persalinan istriku. Aku mau bertemu istri dan anak perempuanku dulu," pamit Arthur sopan, lalu berjalan cepat mengikuti anak-anak lelakinya.

-xoxox-

Sesampainya di bangsal 32...

Arthur melihat Molly yang terlihat sangat kelelahan, tetapi Molly tersenyum dan terus menerus memandang bayi yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Arthur bisa memandang betapa cantiknya bayi itu, walaupun mukanya belum sempurna sekali. Arthur menduga, bayi itu akan mirip sekali dengan Molly nantinya.

Setelah memeluk dan mengobrol bersama Ibu mereka, Charlie, Percy, Fred dan George pun berjalan ke inkubator tempat bayi itu diletakkan.

Arthur berjalan ke arah Molly yang tersenyum ke arahnya, lalu memberinya kecupan singkat di pipi Molly. "Kau hebat," bisik Arthur. Molly hanya tersenyum.

"Mana Ronnie kecilku? Aku rindu sekali padanya ("Jadi Mum tidak lindu pada kami?" tanya Fred dan George bersamaan), kukira kau menggendongnya," kata Molly, lalu tersenyum pada Fred dan George.

"Aku menitipkannya pada Muriel. Aku pikir, bisa gawat kalau Ronald menangis nantinya," kata Arthur. Lalu, Arthur melanjutkan perkataannya dalam bisikan, "Aku juga mau menitipkan si kembar, tapi Muriel marah marah dan menolak."

"Mereka memang usil, tapi mereka sangat lucu," ujar Molly sembari memandang Fred dan George yang sedang mencoba berbicara pada bayi kecil itu.

"Bill? Dia tidak pulang?" tanya Molly lagi, ia heran kenapa anak sulung tercintanya tidak ikut menemaninya.

"Minerva mau memulangkan Bill besok. Ia sedang banyak tugas di Hogwarts," jawab Arthur singkat. "Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan anak perempuan, kukira aku akan mendapatkan anak laki-laki lagi."

Molly tersenyum mendengar ucapan Arthur.

"Kita belum memilih nama anak perempuan, kita tidak mengira yang lahir adalah bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik, bukan?" tanya Molly. Arthur mengangguk, lalu memikirkan sebuah nama.

"Bagaimana kalau Ginevra?" usul Arthur.

Molly mengangguk perlahan tanda setuju. "Ya, itu nama yang bagus. Dan nama tengahnya?"

"Kita bisa memakai namamu, _Mollywobbles_," balas Arthur. Ia membisikkan kata '_Mollywobbles_' dan sukses membuat Molly memerah.

"_Kids_, nama adik perempuan kalian adalah Ginevra Molly Weasley," kata Arthur kepada anak-anak lelakinya.

"Kami mau memanggil dia Ginny," ujar George memprotes.

"Kami tidak bisa mengucapkan Ginevla," lanjut Fred.

"Kenapa Mum dan Dad membelikan kami semua nama yang susah diucapkan?" tanya George heran.

"William tidak susah, tapi terlalu panjang. Chalie susah, Pelcy juga susah, namaku Fled juga susah, Geoj juga susah, Lonad juga susah," komentar Fred.

"Kalian bisa memanggil dia semau kalian asalkan itu masih pantas," ujar Molly seraya tersenyum, lalu, ia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. "Tidak rindu aku jagoan-jagoan kecilku?"

Fred, George, Charlie dan Percy menghambur ke pelukan ibu mereka. "Tadi kami beltanya pada Mum, apakah Mum tidak rlindu pada kami? Hanya pada Lonald saja?" tanya George.

"Tentu saja Mum merindukan kalian semua," ujar Molly sambil mencium pipi semua anaknya yang hadir disana.

"Apakah Mum masih lelah?" tanya Percy.

"Oh, Perce! Kelelahan Mum sudah hilang ketika melihat kalian semua," ujar Molly sambil mencium dahi Percy.

"Kami tidak dicium dahinya, Mum?" tanya Fred.

"Fred, suatu saat nanti kau pasti malu kalau aku mencium dahimu," ujar Molly sambil tersenyum dan mencium dahi Fred, lalu George, dan kemudian Charlie.

"Bill tidak pulang, Mum. Kenapa dia tidak pulang? Dia tidak sayang Mum?" tanya Percy lagi. Arthur yang mendengar ini hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Percy.

"Tentu saja Bill sayang Mum!" seru George cepat.

"Ya! Bill itu baik!" sambung Fred. Keduanya –Fred dan George– masih memeluk erat Molly.

"Ya, Perce, tentu saja Bill sayang Mum. Dia hanya dilarang pergi hari ini oleh gurunya, dia baru datang besok," ujar Molly.

"Apakah guru sebulruk itu?" tanya George sambil mengernyitkan dahi, yang diikuti oleh Fred. Mereka mirip sekali, oh bukan mirip, tapi sama persis.

"Tentu tidak, Georgie. Guru itu baik. Guru itu mau yang terbaik untuk murid-muridnya. Bill harus menyelesaikan tugasnya terlebih dahulu, supaya ia menjadi pintar, setelah itu, Bill boleh menjenguk Mum," jelas Arthur.

Pembicaraan itu dihentikan oleh suara ketukan dari pintu dan masuklah Valerie.

"Weasleys, kalian mau melihat saudara kalian lebih dekat?" tanya Valerie sambil tersenyum. Valerie terlihat hebat, pintar, dan cantik sekali.

"Ya! Kami mau!" teriak Fred, George, Charlie dan Percy bersamaan.

Valerie pun mengeluarkan Ginevra –atau Ginny– dari inkubator dan memberikannya ke Molly. Ginny tersenyum, mungkin senang dengan adanya keluarganya.

"Hai! Aku Geoj! Aku kakakmu, Gin!" seru George.

"Aku Fled!" sambung Fred.

"Aku Percy, Ginevra," kali ini Percy yang berbicara.

"Aku Charlie," ujar Charlie.

"Hei, nanti dia menangis," bisik Valerie. Fred dan George yang tadinya mau berteriak-teriak ribut akhirnya terdiam. Mereka semua melihat Ginny yang tersenyum dan membuka matanya.

Mereka terpana melihat mata Ginny persis sama dengan mata Molly.

"Dia punya mata sepelti Mum!" seru Fred. Molly yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan mencium bayi itu.

"Ayo, kalian ku foto bersama. Teriak 'Cheese'. Oke?" usul Valerie.

"Hei? Kenapa bukan 'Geoj'?" tanya George heran.

"Fled lebih bagus!" seru Fred lagi.

Mereka pun diam setelah mendapatkan tatapan tajam Molly.

"Satu... dua... tiga..." Valerie memberi aba-aba.

"CHEESE!"

-xoxox-

Oneshot ini gimana? Kalau mau dan sempat, review ya :D

a/n:

Di buku HP 5 (aku punyanya buku elektronik), St. Mungo Cuma punya lima lantai, dan menurutku gak ada yang pantes dijadiin tempat bersalin. Jadi, aku bikin jadi enam lantai.

Timeline: Sesuai wiki yang aku baca, Ron umur satu tahun, Si Kembar Weasley umur tiga tahun, Percy umur lima tahun, dan Charlie tujuh tahun. Sebelum fic ini kuketik, aku udah nyari referensi, dan hasilnya, Bill kelas satu. Pas udah selesai diketik, eh salah -_- jadi anggap aja Bill udah kelas satu di Hogwarts sekarang. Sori ya.

Lima tahun cadel itu kebangetan ya? Atau pas? Aduh, aku gak tahu. Jadi, anggap aja masih cadel :p sori ya.

Maaf kalau banyak typo, dsb.

Ini adalah fic yang dipublish ulang karena sebelumnya kuhapus dari FFn. Bukan masalah jelek atau review yang sedikit, hanya saja, kurasa ini masih jelek dan tata penulisannya belum rapi. Dan, ada kesalahan nama juga ternyata -_- makasih untuk *kalau gak salah* yowkid untuk koreksiannya, ya :D


End file.
